Mobile homes, trailers, motor homes, and campers of various other types may become very hot and uncomfortable particularly during the summer months because of inadequate provision for ventilation. Such vehicles often have screened ventilation openings in their roofs which permit hot air to leave through the roof by convention, but such ventilation is often inadequate to maintain comfortable interior temperatures. Many such vehicles are provided with air conditioning, but the expense and energy utilization may be objectionable. Window fans are sometimes used, but these have the objection that they block the view through the window in which they are installed and they do not remove air from the hottest part of the interior. This invention seeks to provide apparatus for improved ventilation of mobile homes and like vehicles.